<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's just a dream by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811459">It's just a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, F/M, Falling in love in dreams, online class, profanity included, there's a curse word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream is just that. A dream. Are the feelings we felt in that dream real though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's just a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an idea I had from a dream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An idea from a dream. A dream to a story. Because dreams aren’t real.  And stories are a way to make dreams into something realistic. Where your feelings from those instances become something that not only you as the dreamer can feel, but also everyone who reads your story can feel what you felt. </p><p>Damien and Caylee. </p><p>The pandemic cancelled all actual classes in school forcing students and teachers to go online. It wasn’t that difficult to learn and submit school requirements for Caylee, that’s why she wonders why all of her classmates are whining about it.<br/>
It’s not that big of a deal. </p><p>So fast forward to the first semester of her second year in college. Her uniform clean and pressed, a notebook opened in front of her laptop, and her cats sleeping right next to her tumblr. </p><p>You’d think this girl as a neat, organized, and responsible student. But you would think twice after seeing that under the view from her laptop camera, she’d just be wearing comfortable shorts and fluffy knee-high socks. Her table is a mess. There’s a bowl of biscuits next to her tumblr. And yeah, she tries hard. </p><p>Then came the first day of online classes at 8 o’clock in the morning. Her blockmates from last year were present and it wasn’t a surprise to her that another course would be taking the same subject as hers so it also wasn’t a surprise that there would be new students. </p><p>I repeat, new students, new transferees, fresh from their previous schools. In other words, Caylee’s targets for new crushes. Don’t blame her for wanting a sugar candy for this year, her crush from last year was such a turn off after getting to know him. </p><p>Caylee’s just like any other bitchy girls. A new cute guy comes in so she sets her eyes on that guy. No she doesn’t flirt or even talk to them but the feeling of having a crush that you can stare at during classes really boosts her morale. </p><p>She just opens her messenger and chats to her friends about that cute guy, fantasizing about moments together and having a laugh when they joke around. </p><p>So yeah, first day, first online classes. Caylee’s eyes and ears turned sharp when she opened the window for the participants in the room. But then became disappointed when she saw there was only two names she wasn’t familiar with. </p><p>The first guy was handsome though, he has high cheekbones and his room was clean and aesthetic looking so Caylee immediately crossed him out of her list. </p><p>Guys with rooms like that is a huge turn off for her. Plus he looked younger than her. And he didn’t seem interested in having classes. </p><p>Aesthetic room. Buuu.</p><p>Uninterested in classes. Buu. </p><p>Sharp cheekbones. Buu. </p><p>So she eyed her next target. Damien Martin. </p><p>Her high hopes went down when she saw that his camera was off. The physical appearance of a guy plays a huge part for her decision making skills on her list of potential crushes! </p><p>Seeing only a name on the screen is a huge let down. </p><p>Caylee pouted and sighed, slumping down on her seat. Her lips puckering up and her eyebrows scrunching in disappointment. </p><p>Oh but hold on. The prof called him out. </p><p>“Damien Martin? Are you a new transferee? Can you open your camera? It’s the new rule in the book.” Oh my. </p><p>Oh my! It’s her chance to see his face! His name itself looks good. But what about his face? </p><p>Here he goes, Caylee internally smiled and squirmed on her seat. </p><p>Damien Martin unmuted and spoke. </p><p>“Yes sir, I’m a new transferee. I can’t open my camera sir because I already ordered a camera online two weeks ago and it still hasn’t arrived sir.” </p><p>Oh. His voice. She froze when she heard him. His voice sounds so good it brought her to an eargasm. It wasn’t only that tho. She frowned when she felt butterflies on her stomach and her heart skipping a beat. </p><p>It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who noticed his voice since her messenger notification popped up multiple times, the group chat she has with her four other friends was very active at that moment. </p><p>Caylee opened her chat with them and joined in while listening to the prof talk to this Damien Martin. </p><p>Looks like her target for the year is decided then. A crush that will eventually fade away after a couple of weeks. Just a measly attraction to his God-blessed voice. </p><p>“Ok, just make sure that next week you already have a camera alright? I can mark you as absent if you don’t follow the rules.” </p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>“So what school were you from and what course?” </p><p>“ST College, sir. And I took up Engineering. But I’m taking Entrepreneurship right now.” a chuckle ran through his last sentence. </p><p>Caylee’s ears perked up and a laugh escaped her mouth. </p><p>“Accountancy?” The prof sounded just like the tone she had on her mind when she heard that guy said his previous course.  </p><p>“That’s a big leap from Accountancy to Entrepreneurship...blah blah blah”. Caylee didn;t listen anymore, she’s more interested in chatting with her friends on messenger about that guy. </p><p>Fast forward to a few weeks later. Caylee couldn’t help but smile every time she hears Damien Martin get called and speaks in the zoom call. His voice just sounded so good, it was like Caylee was listening in a podcast. </p><p>Though every time this happens, her chest feels so light it was like pixie dust was being pumped through her heart each time she breathes in. </p><p>I’ll get over this eventually. She says to herself. She says that to herself each time because she knows that falling in love is such a sucker punch. </p><p>Besides, she hasn’t seen his face yet. Once she sees him she will definitely become disappointed because it’s always like that right? When you feel like you got a jackpot, a flower pot will just come out of nowhere and hit you on the head leaving you with pools of fresh blood and disappointment. </p><p>That’s what she expected though one meeting when she saw that his camera was open. </p><p>Caylee opened up her messenger and chatted with her friends about this. </p><p>It’s a bummer though. A complete utter bummer. Why? </p><p>It’s because his camera is pointing up on his damn ceiling. The fuck is he on? Drugs? </p><p>Caylee laughed about a comment made by her friend. And it seem like the prof also noticed that his face was a ceiling because he called him out. </p><p>“Damien Martin? It’s nice that you have a camera now but it would be much better if we see your actual face.” </p><p>Caylee could see some faces on the zoom call smile. Especially her friend, Jose, his shoulder jumped when he smiled. Of course he would be like that when he knows that Caylee has a crush on Damien. </p><p>They were on the same group chat after all. </p><p>“Uh, sorry sir. I’m just using my phone camera right now.” Ohhh that’s why! Caylee made a bewildered face and proceeded to chat with her friends, making a point to Jose about Damien’s camera-ceiling situation too. </p><p>Although, she no longer felt playful when Damien adjusted his camera for everyone to see him.<br/>
Because damn. </p><p>He looked average. </p><p>Caylee shrugged her shoulder and told her friends that Damien looked nice. It wasn’t some major revelation that made her freeze and had an internal monologue of “Oh baby Jesus, this handsome son of a bitch looked so good she could gobble him all up” kind of thing. </p><p>It was a neutral feeling. She wasn’t disappointed and she also wasn’t surprised. </p><p>He looked nice. </p><p>He’s wearing glasses so that’s a plus. </p><p>Everything happened just like every other day after that. Stress was overwhelming, friends a disappointment, and her crush with that Damien guy still blooming as good as ever. He’s got a proper camera now at least. </p><p>Though the times when he presents are always the best time for Caylee because she always gets to hear his damn voice. </p><p>The butterfly feeling on her stomach up to her chest always seemed to make her feel good. A smile will always be on her face so she makes sure her camera is off whenever he speaks or presents. That tingling feeling felt so new yet familiar, she ends up looking forward to moments like this. </p><p>However, she doesn’t like it. She doesn’t want to experience that feeling of major disappointment, sadness, and misery once she falls deeply in… like with him. </p><p>You know that before falling asleep, people tend to imagine things they want to happen just so they can fall asleep with a smile on their face. </p><p>Caylee didn’t mean it though, but she always seemed to imagine him, think about him, not just before falling asleep but also during moments in between online classes and playing games. And her usual solution in times like this is either a shake of the head or a slap on her face. </p><p>One day though, or night… she dreamt about him. </p><p>Caylee dreamt that they were together, she dreamt a night where only she and Damien were awake, sharing secrets under the moonlight, where the moon was the only witness to this night of unbelievable happenings. </p><p>Caylee dreamt that they held hands, her back just a few inches away from his chest, when someone suddenly turned the lights on in that dream and Damien ended up being reprimanded by that person. With Caylee just chuckling under her blanket staring at Damien with all the warmth and love she could muster.</p><p>Caylee dreamt that she laid her head on Damien’s lap, playing with her hair. The silence of the room not suffocating, but making them feel so at home, so comfortable, they could spend the rest of their days like this. </p><p>And Caylee dreamt that they kissed. </p><p>It wasn’t a kiss full of passion and lust and just eager desperation of having their lips mush together. It was a kiss so innocent and simple. Like a kiss from a child to their mother. Caylee and Damien were chatting with each other in a room when someone called Damien’s phone asking him to be somewhere. Just when he was out of the door, Caylee called him out and asked him for a kiss, puckering her lips to him and waiting for her candy. He did just that tho, he took a couple of steps towards her and leaned in to her awaiting lips. A simple kiss that made the butterflies on her stomach run wild. He turned away leaving her with that flustering feeling, a smile not leaving her lips. The tingle is still fresh. She couldn't believe it. </p><p>It felt so real, Caylee can’t help but feel elated and flustered when she woke up. She tossed and turned on her bed that early morning and tried to suppress a squeal. </p><p>But it died down. </p><p>It died down that moment when she realized that it all was just a dream. And Caylee still exists as a stranger to Damien. </p><p>An overwhelming feeling of heartbreak and hopelessness disturbed her. </p><p>Will it always be like this? Will she only get to experience this feeling of joy, jubilation, and love in a dream? </p><p>For the 20 years of her existence, Caylee only felt that devastating defeat and disappointment now after that heartwarming and wonderful dream of having the one you really like to be yours.  </p><p>It’s so heartbreaking. </p><p>It was only just a dream. And it will only end up as a dream. </p><p>Her 8 am class was about to start, hoping she could see him or even hear him for just a second. Just wanting to see that he’s real, if those feelings she felt were real. It didn’t matter to her at that moment, that it was a dream. </p><p>She just wants to see him. </p><p>15 mins in, Damien was still not around. Another 15 minutes have passed. The prof started the discussion. And 30 minutes later, Caylee decided that it was just exactly that. </p><p>A dream. </p><p>Her feelings in that dream were not real. </p><p>It’s only a dream. </p><p>“It’s just a dream.” she keeps on telling herself as she opens up her messenger and chatting up one of her most trusted friends.<br/>
Feeling high and ecstatic as she shares her wonderful and crazy experience in that heartwarming and heartbreaking dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>